


It Happened Thanks To Viagra

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Naruto being a complete idiot over Sasuke, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Dysfunction, Viagra, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is having a little trouble getting it up, but doesn't know why. He's desperate to take his relationship with Sasuke further and chooses to snoop around in his Uncle's house in search of answers to why his dick won't do its job. While there, he finds some left over Viagra and figures, what the hell. Only, he finds out what hell is truly about when he has a hard-on that won't go away not to mention, Sasuke is going to be pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened Thanks To Viagra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyagonla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladyagonla).



Naruto Uzumaki moaned into the long, deep kiss he was receiving from his boyfriend. It felt weird calling Sasuke his boyfriend. It wasn't like they were in high school. Hell, he was twenty-eight and working as an accountant for his father's firm. Not the most glorious job in the universe and definitely not what he expected to do with his life. World famous surgeon...maybe. Fast driving Formula one racer...possibly. On the edge investigative reporter...why not? Accountant? Not in his wildest dreams.

So, when he bumped into an acquaintance from school, or more importantly the guy who was every girl's wet dream and who ignored him completely during the entire four years of high school, he was pretty damn surprised when he invited him to coffee. And then lunch. And then dinner. And then to the movies. The list went on.

Saying no to Sasuke Uchiha never even occurred to Naruto. Before he knew it, they were kissing goodnight outside his apartment. And then making out in the car. Each kiss from Sasuke was very nearly soul-stealing. He might be every woman's wet dream, but he was his wet dream to.

And Naruto wasn't generally attracted to men to begin with. He admitted to having a bit of bi tendencies, but they never manifested enough for him to even consider dating men. Until seeing Sasuke again, he had been perfectly happy dating women. Put it to Sasuke to knock all that out of him. Hell, he beat off to fantasies about him at least once a day, sometimes more often.

Even though his body constantly screamed at him throw his clothes off and jump Sasuke every time they met, Sasuke seemed to enjoy taking things slowly. First a gentle kiss, then the next time, a bit more passionate. Since he had never been in a gay relationship, Naruto was perfectly fine with that. It gave him time to adjust to the differences between men and women.

Tonight was different. Naruto was pressed into Sasuke's couch, the remains of their dinner on the coffee table and an action movie playing on the television. Something felt different. Sasuke was particularly forceful instead of the usual cautious self. As soon as the action grew intense, he had found himself under Sasuke with his lips being devoured.

And he was fine with that. Sasuke tasted like the pasta they had eaten and the accompanying wine. Dinner was damn delicious, so add in Sasuke's own taste and it was a damn fine kiss—probably one of the more passionate ones they had shared. 

Sasuke was really getting into it. He could feel his erection pressing against his hip, hard and insistent. It was impossible to count the number of times he had gotten off just thinking about what it would be like to feel Sasuke's hardness rubbing against him...of rubbing his own hardness against Sasuke.

There was only one little problem that did not seem to be dissipating as they continued to make out on the sofa. Maybe by the time they got naked it would clear up. It was probably just the nerves about his first time with a man. That had to be it, he just needed to relax.

With that thought in mind, he doubled his efforts and kissed Sasuke like he would die if he stopped. And Sasuke seemed to get even more excited. He was practically humping Naruto by then, his hands darting under Naruto's shirt to rub and stroke his nipples. That felt pretty nice. He was enjoying how Sasuke seemed unable to stop touching him.

The kisses grew more heated and he couldn't stop from moaning into Sasuke's mouth when he felt fingers tugging his belt open and then slipping beneath the jeans. Panic surged in him a moment before Sasuke cupped him because he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The kiss they were sharing was frozen in place as Sasuke sat back from where he straddled one thigh. A frown was tugging down his lips as he stared down in the direction of their groins. The obvious tent in his casual pants contrasted with painful honesty to the unaroused state of his own jean clad body.

If Naruto could have died in that moment he would have. It wasn't like he didn't want Sasuke. He wanted him so bad that he jerked off to the thought of him all the damn time. In the shower...he beat off. In bed...the same. Why in all the heavens did the moment when he was finally going to get off with Sasuke actually doing the getting did he have to be as limp as a damn noodle?

The silence was deafening. He didn't know whether to defend himself or to apologize to Sasuke who looked torn between frustrated and hurt.

"All you had to say was you weren't in the mood," said Sasuke as he moved to pull away.

The panic that had boiled in Naruto upon Sasuke touching his crotch flared up and he lunged up with all his strength and tackled him back to the sofa. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke get away from him when he wore that sort of look on his face. He loved Sasuke and fully admitted it to himself. If Sasuke was the sort to declare love to, he would have screamed it from the highest building.

"I want you...I want you more than you can know, it's just...I'm nervous. I want you, just give me some time," pleaded Naruto before crashing their lips together.

When he felt the tension drain from Sasuke, he knew he had won. What he had won, he wasn't sure of but at least Sasuke seemed distracted enough not to care that his penis was flaccid.

He pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head and proceeded to kiss and bite every inch of skin he could. His tongue flattened over the hard disks of nipples and he left more than one love mark on the creamy skin. Sasuke was so damn sexy. He had a rippled abdomen and just enough hair on his body to be arousing. Even the little freckle to the right of his navel deserved attention, which he gave willingly and amorously.

When he tugged Sasuke's trousers over his hips, he merely lifted them in assistance. He'd never given a blow jot to a man, so taking Sasuke in his mouth was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He liked the silky feel of Sasuke's cock as it glided over his tongue and was immensely grateful for being born with no gag reflex when Sasuke whined loudly upon being completely engulfed. Even the taste of Sasuke was addicted. He couldn't see ever wanting to do this with any other man.

His fingers trailed over Sasuke's balls, cupping and rolling them around in his hand. That alone had Sasuke drawing up tight and groaning in pleasure. And damn, the sounds coming from the other man were so fucking erotic. He couldn't imagine any other partner sounding so sexy. He was like every porno and wet dream and fantasy all rolled up into one package.

And fuck if he wasn't still limp. How could he still be limp when he had Sasuke's hard dick down his throat and about to stick a finger up his ass? It had to be impossible because Sasuke was gorgeous. He only had to glance up to see the way he was clawing at the sofa with one hand while the other pulled and tugged at his nipples. He'd never thought a guy would play with his nipples while being blown, but Sasuke was doing it and looked so damn fuckable doing so.

Unable to resist any longer, he used the mess of saliva and precum leaking out of his mouth to moisten his index finger before pressing it up Sasuke's ass. It must have been the right thing to do because Sasuke started shooting his load almost instantly. He probably didn't even have a chance to warn Naruto before he started cumming because the only sound he made was a garbled mix of a shout and a moan.

The body beneath him shuddered and quaked as he rode out his orgasm. Naruto pulled back with a choked gasp, what semen he couldn't swallow spilling out the side of his mouth. As far as blowjobs went, it likely barely reached the mediocre level, but if Sasuke didn't complain, he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

He laid his head against Sasuke's thigh and gasped raggedly while trying to catch his breath. His jaw ached and his knees were sore from where he knelt on the floor. It was all worth it just to see Sasuke's face carry that expression of complete satiation.

His eyes shifted to his limp crotch and he almost cried. What sort of god would do this to him when he had been waiting for this moment for weeks? He wanted Sasuke...badly.

Sliding up Sasuke's body, he collapsed beside him on the sofa and pressed his face into the warm skin of his abdomen. It had to be a fluke or maybe the wine with dinner had caused some reaction in his body. In a few hours he would be as hard as damn steel pipe and more than ready to fuck Sasuke into the bed, table, floor...hell, anywhere he could get him naked.

Sasuke sighed contentedly and opened lazy eyes. Those were the sort of eyes that a person could drown in ever so easily. "What about you?" he asked hoarsely.

The question was simple enough, but what sort of answer could he give? Dare he say no because his dick was doing an outstanding impersonation of an overcooked noodle? There was only one thing to do in a time like this and he was shocked at having to do so.

"I'm good. Came in my pants from blowing you." 

The only thing to do was lie.

Turning with a grunt, he left Sasuke sprawled on the sofa and made his way toward the bathroom. Taking a cloth, he wet his pants to make it look like he had cleaned the cum from them before taking the cloth to where Sasuke still lay. He used the warm cloth to clean up what had leaked out; all the while pressing soft kisses on the expanse of abdomen and chest.

He buried his face in Sasuke's neck and groaned happily at the musky smell of sweat and sex. Figuring out his body being a dick could happen later, he just wanted to snuggle here with Sasuke.

oOo

He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, he was lying face down on the sofa with a bit of drool oozing from the corner of his lips. He sat up when he heard pans banging in the kitchen and walked sleepily in the direction of the sound.

Sasuke looked damn good standing half-naked while cooking. The fact that he was making pancakes only made Naruto love him all the more. "Morning," he said sleepily and wondered if Sasuke had stayed with him all night on the sofa or if he had gotten up and into his bed.

Sasuke turned to face him and smiled a small, almost shy smile. Of course, any sign of softness was immediately hidden behind the arrogant facade that was Sasuke a moment later, but that first smile of the morning had been just for him. He could live with that.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes if you want to go take a shower."

Naruto grinned and nodded before walking over and kissing his boyfriend on the lips—morning breath be damned. He wanted a kiss and Sasuke seemed all the more willing to give it to him. The little things like a kiss in the morning surrounded by the smell of a freshly bathed Sasuke and the faint scent of burning pancakes was more than he could ever hope for.

When the smell of burning food reaching a particularly strong tone, Sasuke pulled away with a jerk. "Shit!"

Just the sight of Sasuke cursing was enough to have him bending over with mirth. There were so many facets to Sasuke, he was not in the least worried about being bored with him. Every time he was allowed to witness a new side of him, in only tied him all the more tightly in his feelings.

"You can eat that one, Sasuke," teased Naruto as he trotted toward the bedroom to take the much needed shower. A quick glance at the clock in the hall told him it was just after seven. That left plenty of time for him to stop by his apartment to change into a suit before heading into the office.

As he entered the bedroom, he noticed the bed was perfectly made. It really wasn't telling since Sasuke was the sort to make his bed immediately upon rising, but he liked to think that the other had stayed with him all night. 

The bathroom was massive and he admitted to being a little jealous of the size. The warm water poured over his body, washing away any grime from the previous night. A quick glance to his crotch found it still limp. After weeks of masturbating every chance he got, he was beginning to get a little worried that something was wrong. A quick grope of his balls and cock revealed nothing out of the ordinary. There were no lumps or bulges. Everything was like it always was. Even pissing revealed nothing.

"What the fuck?" he muttered to himself.

Wrapping a towel around his hips, and using a second to dry his hair, he smiled at the sight of an unopened toothbrush sitting on the corner of the sink. Sasuke might as well have given him the world...or at least a corner of it.

Leaving the bedroom in the clothes he wore the night before but with decidedly minty breath, he walked into the kitchen and saw a plate stacked high with perfectly cooked pancakes and Sasuke nibbling on some toast and drinking a cup of coffee. 

"I love you," he said playfully, though he meant each word.

Sasuke just snorted and turned back to the paper he was reading. Naruto grinned and interpreted that as a sound of agreement before digging into his breakfast. The pancakes were light and fluffy, as was to be expected from a chef. If he stayed with Sasuke, would be as big as a house in a matter of months.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

Naruto paused mid-bite and swallowed back the sudden lump in his throat. The seductive way that Sasuke asked the question was enough of a tell that tonight would be a replay of the previous night. Oh fuck, he wanted that. He wanted to taste Sasuke on his tongue and shove his dick up his ass. He really wanted that...if only said dick would stop being a dick and do what it was supposed to do.

He should have tried to delay the torture. There were a million excuses he could give. Lying was hard enough, but lying to Sasuke...it was impossible.

"I'll be here."

Sasuke smiled over his coffee cup. Damn, he wanted to fuck him right then. Or his mind wanted to fuck him. His body seemed to have decided to go into sexual hibernation.

So, in as much self-preservation as he could muster, he moved to kiss Sasuke goodbye before rushing from the building and to his apartment where he changed for the day, all the while cursing his traitorous dick.

There was only one thing he could do in a time like this. He called the firm to let them know he would be late and then went to his uncle's house. The man was a perv of the highest degree and if anyone could figure out what the hell was wrong with him, a sex guru would be the one to do it. It was just his luck that there was a note on the door saying his Uncle Jiraiya was out of town for a week.

"Fuck!" he screamed before slamming his head into the closed door.

The world was against him. He banged his head again against the wood before sighing.

Sometimes ideas were good, and sometimes ideas were very bad. Naruto did not take that into account as he fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door to his uncle's house. It took only seconds to disable the alarm and enter the house with one thought in mind, there had to be something here to help with performance issues.

The office-library was the first place he looked. On the shelves were hundreds of books on sex, everything from hetero-sex to lesbian and gay sex. He wasn't sure, but he thought there might have even been a book or two on obscure sex practices—which he avoided looking at too closely. He did not even want to think about what was in those particular books. Looking at someone have sex with farm animals would not help his situation one bit.

He spent nearly an hour flipping through some of the self-help books, but none really offered an explanation or a quick and easy way to solve his little problem, which was quickly becoming a big problem. Everything urged talking with one's partner. That was one thing he was not going to do with Sasuke. He had seen the look on Sasuke's face when he thought he was not turned on. He never wanted Sasuke to think he did not want him. Hell, he wanted him so bad he was breaking into his pervert uncle's house looking for something to help. Though, strictly speaking, it wasn't breaking in if he had a key.

He shuddered when he walked into the bedroom and saw the mussed sheets. He gave the bed a wide berth and walked into the bathroom. After digging through a couple drawers and nearly vomiting upon finding numerous sex toys, he found a small bottle of pills. He always was a curious one and upon reading the label, he nearly jumped for joy.

Viagra.

The little blue pill.

His savior.

He glanced over the label, reading for any warnings and saw the date. It was two years expired. Jiraiya should have used these ten times over considering the horn dog that he was. Or maybe he had the same condition Naruto currently suffered from, occasional performance issue.

He shrugged and opened the bottle. At least ten pills rested in the bottom. Pocketing the bottle, he grinned to himself. If it didn't work, he would just take a few extra. Pills lost their potency after the expiration date, so he would probably just need to take some extra in order to get the full effect.

Considering the joy he was feeling, he probably would have kissed Jiraiya for having these little miracles. He did a little dance and imagined how tight Sasuke was going to feel around his cock. Suddenly, he could not wait for the night to come.

oOo

With the pill bottle tucked safely in the palm of his hand, Naruto sat outside Sasuke's apartment building. It said take one pill with a glass of water and wait thirty minutes to an hour for potency. That would give him an hour for the dinner he was certain Sasuke was making and then he would be ready to go.

Popping a pill in his mouth, he swallowed it down with a chug of water from a bottle before the foul taste could coat his tongue. Nervousness rose in his stomach. What if the pill didn't work? Up until the previous night, he hadn't had any problems with his dick...and that was a pretty damn strong reaction.

If the expiration date meant anything then the pill wouldn't even work at full strength. He might not get an erection at all and did not want to waste an hour for an additional pill to take effect. There was no way he was going up into that apartment tonight unless he was sure he was going to have a boner and be able to bury it in Sasuke's ass.

Two more pills were poured into his hand and downed with a few more swallows of water, finishing the bottle. Excitement at what was going to happen tonight spurred him on and he locked his car and made his way up to where he was sure Sasuke was waiting.

True to form, Sasuke had a meal fit for a king waiting. Unable to resist a short kissing session with the other man, he pressed him into the wall and kissed him hard. It had nothing to do with the Viagra or the need to get off. He just wanted to kiss Sasuke.

The joy of just being with Sasuke, in his arms and pressed against his heat, was enough to satisfy him for the moment. Sasuke sighed into his mouth and he had to fight back the urge to drop to his knees and blow him again. Despite not getting off the previous night, he was certain he had never had a more satisfying sexual experience in his life.

"Are you hungry?" purred Sasuke against his lips.

"In more ways than one," he answered with a moan.

Sasuke smirked against his lips before finally pulling away and heading to the kitchen. He could not help but follow the movements of that ass as it disappeared and groaned. The pills still hadn't taken effect. If they did not work, he didn't know what he was going to do. Kill himself maybe.

Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that the bottle said it would take up to an hour for the effect to be noticed, he reluctantly trailed after Sasuke into the kitchen. Like the night before, the set up was nothing fancy, but the food more than made up for it. "I'm going to get fat being with you."

Sasuke smirked and poured them both some wine. "Everything in moderation."

"Nothing about that saying would help me in this situation. I don't know which one I'd want to gorge myself on, the food or you."

Sasuke's eyes grew shuddered and his smirk shifted into a feral grin. "Why not both?"

Damn, Sasuke was sexy.

Deciding that food would be the better option until the pills took effect, he dug into the meal. Every few bites, his eyes would dart back to Sasuke and he would release a mental groan. He looked so good in those comfortable lounge pants and white tee-shirt. Heat started to rise in him and he swallowed back another groan as a familiar heat began to build in his stomach. Relief rushed through him.

It felt a little different than any arousal he'd ever had. He felt hot all over, like having a fever but not being sick. There was no doubt that his face was beginning to flush to accompany the growing erection in his pants. A silent prayer of thanks was sent to whatever god was listening as he set aside his fork—the meal only partially finished.

He was not going to waste a moment of this. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Sasuke pressed into the island table they were seated at and devouring his mouth like a starved man. He jerked his thighs apart and settled between them—the hardness in his crotch letting Sasuke know just how horny he was. Finally his body matched his state of mind.

Sasuke groaned and linked his legs around his hips, pressing up and revealing the half-hard erection of his own. It was amazing to feel their two bodies pressed together with their erections rubbing each other through the barrier of their clothes.

The only thought making its way through his mind was where he wanted to fuck Sasuke first. Right where they were seemed perfect if not for the lack of adequate lube or comfort. The decisions were so hard when his dick was becoming hard enough to cut diamonds.

Sasuke made the decision for him by pushing him away before strolling toward the waiting bedroom. A bed sounded fabulous—lots of cushioning for when he started pounding into Sasuke. Why hadn't his dick thought of that first?

He had no sooner walked into the bedroom than Sasuke had him down on his back. The kisses passing between each other could only be termed as feral. Teeth and tongue devoured the lips of the other and groans filled the air around them.

Sasuke obviously had no problem taking the lead and started stripping their bodies in between kisses. He looked just as sexy tonight as he had the previous night with taut skin pulled tightly over firm muscles. There was a faint sheen of sweat on his skin, causing it to glisten and his erection stood proudly from his body as he shucked the soft lounge pants.

Naruto watched with growing excitement as Sasuke began to stroke himself. It was almost as if he was taunting him to tackle him to the bed and fuck him senseless. It was more than he could take considering the state he was in. He had never been this hard in his life.

Their lips met again and in seconds, every remaining article of clothing was discarded. He only pulled away to force Sasuke on his hands and knees and shove a lubed finger up his ass. The grunt from his lover forced him to curb his enthusiasm and savor the moment of having Sasuke exactly where he wanted him.

He took his time until the muscles surrounding his finger were soft and pliant. He canted his head to the side and stared at Sasuke. His body was pulled taut and his breath panted in and out rapidly. That beautifully hard cock looked nearly ready to burst and he decided that he had tortured them both enough for the evening.

Wanting this first time to be special and not just a hard fuck, regardless of what his body wanted, he pushed Sasuke onto his back and drew his legs up with his arms. He wanted to see all of him.

Dual groans left their lips as he pushed inside. No words were spoken as they moved together. Sweat dripped from Naruto and onto Sasuke, where it mixed with his own and ran in rivers down his side. Their lips met between thrusts in what could only roughly be called a kiss. It was more of a meeting of tongues and perhaps a brushing of lips.

Short, shallow thrusts caused Sasuke to rear up and gasp in pleasure while deep ones brought on grunts and groans calling for more. They both wanted and needed more. 

The tightening pleasure around his cock was sublime. He increased the speed of his thrusts and panted into Sasuke's shoulder. His dick was practically screaming at him and when he felt Sasuke jerk and pulse, he allowed his body to let go and tumble into the exquisite sensation of having sex with Sasuke.

Their hearts were racing and their breath was ragged as they collapsed beside each other. He figured Sasuke must have jerked himself off toward the end, but could not really recall due to being completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being buried in Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to mind as he rolled close and pressed his face to Naruto's sweaty chest.

For a short while it was absolute bliss, and then he realized that his hard as diamonds dick was poking into Sasuke's hip. Sasuke noticed it as well and merely smirked in amusement before proceeding to get a cloth from the bathroom and clean him. "You're certainly quick to recover."

Oh, if Sasuke only knew that it was not a matter of recovering since his dick had yet to soften, even after an orgasm. The cool cloth was both heaven and hell to his hard dick, nowhere near preparing him for the feel of Sasuke's lips on him. 

Naruto howled in the pleasure of hot lips on the sensitive head of his cock. Sasuke did not take him in completely; what his mouth did not take in, his fingers covered. His heart raced in his chest and his hips bucked beneath the assault.

Sasuke was his god in that moment as he brought him over the edge, hard and fast. He pumped fluid into Sasuke's mouth and collapsed with a groan onto the bed.

The pleased as a cat with cream look on Sasuke's face was worth any price and his eyes roamed over the trim body that sprawled beside him on the bed. "You'll stay the night?"

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you paid me."

Sasuke's lips twitched and he settled his head on Naruto's shoulder. For a while it was nice as they basked in the warmth of their two bodies. Just one little issue.

Sasuke was dozing lightly at his side. He ran a hand softly over the curve of his shoulder and down the line of his back. Two orgasms should have wiped him out for the night...or on any normal night, such would not have been a problem. But considering the raging hard-on, something needed to happen.

So while Sasuke dozed, he turned him enough that he could slip behind him. A slight shift here and there resulted in sliding inside Sasuke with little resistance. He felt him awaken suddenly and started to thrust with measured movements. The sound of Sasuke's groan urged him on and he reached around to pump his lover's renewed erection.

This time around, neither orgasmed fast or hard. It was a slow burn that engulfed them both. Sasuke groaned and tightened around him before spilling into his hand. Naruto's orgasm wasn't much at all. His body tightened, but the orgasm itself was very nearly dry.

He didn't move from Sasuke's ass after finishing, but remained inside him. After several minutes, Sasuke shifted and glanced over his shoulder in concern. He had to feel the hard erection inside him still. "Naruto?"

"It's nothing. You're just so damn sexy." It wasn't exactly a lie. Sasuke was the sexiest being he had ever met.

The problem was that his dick was starting to get sore from all the attention and he was still as hard as baseball bat. The look on Sasuke's face burned all hopes of him taking what he said as the full truth. Regretfully, he withdrew from Sasuke's body and rolled onto his back with the hard evidence lying stiffly against his belly—sensitive and hurting.

Sasuke stared intently at him before growling low in his throat. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing," he edged. 

"Don't give me that shit. You've had that thing for at least three hours."

Naruto sniffed and rolled to his side, biting his lip when the movement caused his erection to rub against the bed. "That thing is my dick and I'd appreciate if you gave it a little respect."

"If you want this to work, you had better tell me what the fuck you did before I beat you within an inch of your life," growled Sasuke.

It was not anger he heard in his lover's voice, but concern, real concern. When he turned to face him, he saw it spread across his face and tears welled in his eyes. He had taken those damn Viagra pills to keep from hurting Sasuke and had done it all the same.

"I took some pills."

Sasuke arched a brow. "What sort of pills?"

"Viagra."

The expression on Sasuke's face was a mixture of incredulity and shock. "Viagra? You took Viagra? What the fuck for?"

"I couldn't get it up and I wanted to fuck you so bad. I've been jerking off to thoughts of being with you for weeks, but when it was time for the main event, mini-me got cold feet." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and held tight to them, as if he was afraid to let them go. "It's not you. I swear to God that I want to fuck you every day in every place imaginable."

"Where did you get the pills, Naruto?" deadpanned Sasuke, though he didn't pull away.

Nibbling on his lip, he glanced away before answering. "I snuck into my Uncle Jiraiya's house and snooped until I found them."

"How many did you take?"

It was time to cringe. He glanced at Sasuke before muttering as low as he could "Three."

"Fuck," snarled Sasuke before standing and pulling Naruto with him. "You're going to the E.R."

"What? They'll wear off in a while."

Sasuke was not swayed and slapped him over the top of his head. "Do you want to lose the ability to ever get hard again, you idiot? Staying hard for that long can damage the capillaries in your dick."

Naruto gawked at him while paling to a sickly color. Sasuke pulled him quickly to the shower for a quick washing before dragging him from the building. Walking with a hard-on was never a pleasant experience. Walking with a Viagra induced hard-on was even less so.

What was worse, it seemed everyone needed to come to the E.R. that night. The place was packed and everyone turned to stare at him when Sasuke walked up to the registering desk. "He took too many Viagra."

He growled under his breath and scowled at his lover. That asshole did that on purpose.

Sasuke was left to fill out paperwork and Naruto was ushered into the back where more questions were asked and his cheeks had a permanent red plastered upon them. An IV was given and drugs to counteract the Viagra administered. By the time relief came in the form of a deflating dick, he was so relieved that he nearly cried.

When he saw Sasuke walk into the room, he tensed and waited for the fall of the ax. Was this the end of their relationship?

Sasuke settled on the edge of the bed and leaned down close enough that their noses brushed. "If you ever pull this shit again, I'll cut your nuts off."

"But..."

"Not buts," he growled and brought Naruto's hand to his lips. "I was worried. If it had been bad enough, they might have put shunts in your dick to drain the blood. I like sex, but I wouldn't care if you could never get hard again."

"Really?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed him gently. "Really."

They kissed for several minutes, soft gentle brushes of lips before Sasuke regretfully pulled away and smirked down at him. "Besides, I still have a working dick. I'll just fuck you the next time you can't get it up."

"Asshole," mumbled Naruto.

"They said as soon as the IV is finished, you can go home. I would imagine that your doctor is going to come in and give you a dressing down of how much of an idiot you are. I'll wait for you out front. We'll address your wayward cock later." With those words, Sasuke turned on his heel and left Naruto to the torture of hearing his penis discussed by a doctor.

He was never taking Viagra again—even if the heaven of tonight was because of it. The hell was because of it too. Damn, but he did not want to even think about the tortures Sasuke was going to lay on him for this. He was so screwed, in more ways than just up the ass. And then there was Jiraiya...oh, he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual stuff, but done as an art swap with ladyagonla on Ygal. I had an absolute blast writing this. It was a good breather for me. It was a lot of fun and thats all that matters.


End file.
